warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Wehttam
Wehttam is a great and ancient fortress world located in the Valhræfn system of the Gothic Sector and stands in defiance against the dreaded Eye of Terror. The vaunted planet is the homeworld to the feared and respected Wehttam Sturmschutz regiments of the Imperial Guard which have soldiered in imperial service since the Great Crusade. Wehttam inherits its name from the people whom call this their fatherland coming from an ancient Reikspiel which means "those who endure". The sons and daughters of this world have endured and thrive in a landscape as harsh as its majestic an intrinsic nature which defines the people of the land. Wehttam has become known for the imperial guard regiments which fight across the battlefields of the 41st Millennium and the natural resources which support the vast machine that is the Imperium of Man. History The histories have little records on the first human civilizations that thrived on the world prior to the establishment of the current monarchy established on Wehttam as its known in the current age. It is believed that Wehttam was first inhabited in the fifth millennium when the ancient ancestors of the Wehttam people first emerged on the planet. The histories on these first ancestors that has survived has been recorded through oral legends and ancient stones with an archaic language Reiksruna which is still used in remote regions on Wehttam. Age of the Ancients ' '''Age of the Old Gods ' First Chaos War 'Age of the Empires ' Emergence of the Kingdoms Reign of the First Archangel '''Age of the Imperium The Great Crusade Invasions of the Ruinous Powers The Insurrection In the 36th Millennium events across the Imperium known as the Age of Apostasy swept across the galaxy leaving chaos and strife in their wake. Even the vaunted fortress world was not able to avoid the whirlwind these dark times would see the rise of Chaos cults non seen since the age prior to Wehttam being a fortress world in Imperial Service. In the dark times even the venerable sturmschutz would have to face traitors within in order to fight to save their sacred fatherland embarking on a campaign of blood and fury against those that descreated their homeoworld. 7th Black Crusade "Ghost War" In this age as regiments of the Sturmschutz were embattled on countless worlds the defenses of the fortress world were for the first time in their weakest state. The massive force of soldiers required of the Wehttam volk was insurmontable and thus as large numbers of the Forvarsmacht were drafted into the Imperial Guard the defenses on world were unmanned. The ancient fortress world was left in vulnerable position when the forces of the ruinous powers embarked on their campaign in the Gothic sector. 12th Black Crusade "Gothic War" Geography Wehttam has varied and extreme terrain that changes across regions of the planet with these areas have some semblance to Germania and Scandinavia on Ancient Terra in the past. The world of Wehttam is a rugged and extreme environment in which the seasons can bring harsh and unexpected changes in an instant forcing the native peoples to become hardened individuals prepared to survive. The terrain ranges from vast mountainous regions, beautiful rivers, flood plains and irrigable fields to large thick wooded forests, treacherous seas and massive ice caps in the Frozen North. Though the most famous landmarks are the gothic medieval castles, fortifications and cities which serve to protect the people whom call this land home. As well blending the modern cities and industrial regions with the ancient remainders of their glorious past. Wehttam has large mineral ore deposits with some being used in the manufacture of weapons and armor with the most notable being Kyzrstahl which is a unique metal mineral that when forged produces a composite steel that is stronger than most other metals. Kyzerstahl is regarded as the steel of choice for the elite and bravest warriors on Wehttam. 'Notable Regions ' Rhine-Ruhr Schwarzwald Brandenburg '' ''Hochwald '' ''Ostermark Alpen Nordsøen Environment Wehttam due to its rugged and natural environment possess a wide selection of animals within its ecosystem with the most common being mammals, avians and various species of fish. Whereas Insects, Reptiles and amphibians are not as abundant but still exist in decent numbers most located near the oceans or the multiple rivers. The most well known creatures that survive on Wehttam are wolves with their being over a dozen separate species including the largest species the Wulfkin which are large and intelligent wolves which are some of the most dangerous creatures on the planet. The most feared and lethal predators on Wehttam are known as the Ulhfednar or Werewolves. The other most famous species are the those of the dragons with these species including the Frost Dragons, Wyverns and Water Dragons which inhabited the sealanes of the Nordsøen or North Sea. Government Wehttam is a constitutional monarchy with the Kyzers being the reigning monarch and head of state of the government. The crown of the Kyzer is passed between members in the reigning house of the monarchy with the current house being the Hohenzollerns whom assumed power in the 40th Millennium from the house of Wittelsbach. The Kyzer is assisted in his reign with the Reiks-Chancellor whom is the head of the Cabinet Ministers which organize and run the various departments of the government. The Reiks-Chancellor is the second highest ranked official in the Wehttam government and wields immense power and at times is the leader of the government depending on the situation such as when the Kaiser is leading soldiers on the battlefield. Imperial Parliament Imperial Court System Imperial States and Provinces Culture The People of Wehttam are descendant of the Nordic and Germanic races from Ancient Terra whom first settled on the World in the Fifth Millennium. Having been isolated prior to their inclusion into the Imperium these inherited cultures have blended in a unique culture. People on Wehttam speak a unique low gothic language which would be considered a mixture of German, Danish and Swedish. This language which is called Reikspiel has at least twenty dialects with each dialect being spoken in a particular region or having been inherited through ancestors thus it can make it to where common Wehttam can't understand each other. The other notable language on Wehttam is a script language known as Reiksruna which has been inscribed on ancient stones since the earliest histories on Wehttam. The warrior spirit of the Wehttam volk has a long and blood soaked history with wars being waged across this ancient world for countless millennia prior to the current age. The traditions and culture of this ethos has since ancient times been viewed as a deity of worship and at times the ultimate deity by the volke of Wehttam. It's a belief that has been passed down to the soldiers that fight in the name of Kyzer and fatherland being at the core of their fighting strength. The people of Wehttam have developed into a religious society since the "Age of the Old Gods" in the beginning of the histories and have maintained this close relations with their faith since though not all on Wehttam are religious or practice the same faith. Wehttam Militarum Wehttam Försvarsmacht The Wehttam Defense Forces are the soldiers whom defend the vaunted fortress world from invasions and potential enemies both domestic and foreign as well as providing trained and experienced soldiers for the Sturmschutz regiments of the Imperial Guard. Wehttam Sturmschutz Infrastructure Wehttam is a planet able to produce everything needed to sustain its population this includes its mineral ore deposits which are used in the manufacture of weapons and armor. In the industrial regions of Wehttam such as the famed Ruhr region factories and armories organized under the command of the Adeptus Mechanicus whom alongside the Wehttam Imperial Government provide all equipment issued to the defense forces and the Sturmschutz. The Mechanicum is charge of the design and manufacture whereas the Imperial government organizes production and the administration of the industries in these regions it is an alliance first forged in the later stages of the Great Crusade. Notes The culture, geography and history of Wehttam is based on the countries of Germany, Austria, Netherlands, Denmark, Sweden and Norway. Category:Worlds